


Captain of the Guard

by ariminiria



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariminiria/pseuds/ariminiria
Summary: A mysterious knight shows up and challenges the King to a duel. This stranger turns out to be connected to the royals' past.





	Captain of the Guard

“What’s the commotion in the courtyard, Peter?” Edmund asked. His brother, who had just walked in, looked amused.

“A knight from a far off kingdom has come to challenge you to a duel.”

“Oh?” he laughed. “Then I suppose I should go down to greet him. I always love sparring with foreigners. So long as they’re good sportsmans… They often have different styles of fighting to trade.”

Peter smiled at him. “Indeed. Even when you lose, the fight was not a waste so long as you learn something. Now come, let’s not disappoint our guest.”

 

To Edmund’s surprise, the knight’s face was covered by his visor. It was not unheard of for this to occur, but it was rare to not see his opponent’s face before the duel. However, other lands had their customs.

The mysterious knight drew his sword and at Peter’s signal, the battle began. Edmund was rather pleased at the skill level of the knight. He had obviously been trained well, and Edmund very nearly lost to him. It was a close call, but the King won in the end.

“Might I have the honor of knowing my opponent’s name?” Edmund called.

The knight bowed and removed his helmet, unveiling that he was not a  _ he _ at all, but actually, a very familiar face. A face from a world Edmund had already nearly forgotten.

“(Y/N)?”

The woman paused and studied him closely. “Edmund? I don’t… How can this be? I thought I alone had come from our world…”

(Y/N) and Edmund had been close in their childhood. As a boy with no friends, the girl and he had quickly hit it off. Now, however, neither of them were children any more.

“Perhaps you’d better join me for supper… It’s quite a tale.”

 

‘Joining him for supper’ turned into staying in the palace to rest for the night, which turned into visiting for the week, which turned into… which turned into… which turned into… Until finally, (Y/N) accepted the title of Captain of the guard.

Unfortunately, this new position had responsibilities, including attending the royal balls held in honor of foreign correspondents and allied kingdoms, like the one being held that night. Though she was forced to be there, (Y/N) refused to don a gown, opting instead to wear her ceremonial armour.

She was in the corner, leaning against the wall when Edmund found her.

“I’m guessing you want to be here just about as much as I do…”

Raising an eyebrow, she nodded. “You would be right.”

“Well then… Care to join me for a walk in the gardens?”

(Y/N) hesitated. “I’m the Captain of the Guard, Ed… I’m supposed to be here, to protect the Kings and Queens, as well as the people.”

“Come on,  _ Captain _ , I thought you had more faith in the abilities of your men… Surely they can handle it?”

“I…”

“No no, it’s fine. I can see how much you  _ obviously _ want to stay, so…”

“Wait, Edmund…”

He went silent, waiting.

“I suppose… As Captain of the Guard, I shouldn’t let the King wander by himself.” She smirked. “Could be dangerous…”

Edmund grinned. “Indeed. Come on then.”

 

There was no one else in the gardens, a nice change from the hustle and noise of the ball. The two of them could hear the faint music from the great hall, accompanied by the singing chirrups of the crickets.

“Much better, don’t you think?” Edmund spoke up.

“What? Oh, yes…” (Y/N) seemed a bit distracted.

“Is… Is something wrong?”

She shook her head. “I’m fine… It just all seems so impossible. One day we’re children, the next… We’ve grown up. And in a completely different world, no less. I think we’ve been sent away a bit further than our mothers intended.”

Edmund nodded slowly. “You’re right. We aren’t children any more, and…” Was he blushing? “And my feeling for you are no longer those of a childhood friend.”

Her eyes widened slightly. “Are you saying…”

“Yes. I love you (Y/N). And I’ll understand if you don--”

“Edmund…” she cut him off, “I love you too.”

 

(Y/N) was in bed, reading by candlelight as she waited for Edmund. The war with Calormen meant he had been staying in council later and later these past few months, but she always waited up for her husband, despite his protests. Tonight was no different.

The door creaked softly as it opened to reveal Edmund’s weary figure.

“(Y/N)? Why are you still awake?”

Looking up, she sighed and set her book aside. “We go through this every night, love…”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it…” he grumbled.

“You know I can’t sleep without you.”

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, changing into his bedclothes, “I hate leaving you as often as I do.”

She pulled him close beside her, snuggling into his side. “It’s alright, you have a duty to the kingdom after all.”

He nodded thoughtfully. “A white stag has been spotted in the forest… They are known to grant wishes, should they be caught. I was thinking that the five of us could ride out to try to catch it tomorrow… This could be what we need to win the war.”

(Y/N) smiled. “It’s a brilliant idea, love. We had better get some rest then, if we hope to be able to capture it.”

And with that, she blew out the candle.


End file.
